


玫瑰刺

by dantemustdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustdie/pseuds/dantemustdie
Summary: 叔叔撸狗毛.gif





	玫瑰刺

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇爪那篇的镜像篇，依旧内容与标题无关。
> 
> 狗狗恰到真的柠檬了，但是狗狗不说。
> 
> 我又玩蛋，蛋真的好玩！

对于但丁来说每次喝醉都是一场冒险，在没有委托的平静且千篇一律的枯燥生活中算是聊胜于无的调味品，唯一的乐趣就是撕开包装之前不知道里面装的是砂糖还是胡椒。他的酒品比起以前好了不少，至少不会借着酒劲冲上舞台大跳脱衣舞或者第二天宿醉醒来连昨晚陪着的是男是女都记不清楚。现在他大部分情况下只是睡觉，然后期待着梦里会是无限量免费披萨和草莓糖浆圣代海洋，亦或是某个不怎么想见到的已经死了十几年的人。所以他被尼禄拖回家的时候还保有些许意识，甚至还能想一些有的没的，比如小家伙如果能顺手帮他把账也结了就最好不过了。

他被尼禄揪着衣领，能感受到热腾腾的扑面而来的怒火，能听到从牙缝中挤出来的零零碎碎的脏话，能闻到洗了很多遍的毛衣淡淡的肥皂气味——他所熟悉的一切，被惹恼的小狗，比恶魔的咆哮要来得温柔得多的吠叫，尼禄钟情的肥皂牌子，都使他昏昏欲睡。所幸这儿就有一个可以把所有令人头痛的事都丢给他处理的小孩，在这方面他信任尼禄要超过信任他哥哥。于是他放松地把支配权交给尼禄，随便他怎么对待他的身体，扑在脸上的热毛巾尤为使他发困，不受控制地回忆起了被母亲擦去嘴角的番茄酱的悠久岁月，那些早就被他忘了不知道多少年的东西肌肉却还记得，此刻在半梦半醒间闪回才令他确认那些记忆是真实存在的，而不是某天醉酒后的凭空臆想。尼禄在会照顾人这方面隔代遗传了伊娃，那些柔软的温暖的被两兄弟抛弃了的东西，此刻却在这个半大小子身上蓬勃地跳动着，在毛毛糙糙的外壳下发出令人想要触碰的恒定的光。

有时候这小子简直规矩得使人发笑，今天但丁欠了他一顿炮，他不但没有讨回来的意思，甚至连利息都不要了，老老实实地一副小学生睡觉的模样。但丁忍不住想要逗他，身旁这具年轻而又鲜活的躯体被他摸得往身边躲了躲，又躲了躲，他感觉到手下的肌肉已经绷了起来，兴奋又克制，在抚摸的撩拨下发出一阵阵可爱的颤栗。

但丁现在改变主意了，他想要和尼禄接吻，于是他把脑袋也蹭了上去，尼禄如他所愿的那样接受了他的邀请，他不会拒绝的，向来如此。尼禄整根插进来时他快乐地叹了口气，把脸埋进枕头里，任凭那小子按他喜欢的方式操他。尼禄和他的父亲不一样，维吉尔每一次都顶得很重，然后在深处不紧不慢地磨蹭打转，他完全不讲究什么方法和技巧，但总能把但丁插得又痛又爽；尼禄小子就不会给予他过多痛苦，他的动作急躁而不知疲倦，像小猫的爪子轻轻地挠，虽然在平时这种操法也能足够他达到高潮，但是现在他——实在是有点太困了，细细碎碎的快感和脊背上的抚摸让他更加嗜睡，他想要蜷缩起来，却发现根本办不到，不过被尼禄罩在身下的安全感已经足够了。但丁能在恶魔逛街的树根底下大睡一个月，当然也能一边被操着一边沉沉睡去，尼禄圆钝的肉刃当然比不上魔剑斯巴达，无法把恶魔从深度睡眠中剥离，他向来坦诚地追求自己的欲望，和他的兄弟一样又不一样——食欲、性欲和睡意，而不是力量那种看不见摸不着的玩意儿，但是在这方面他们都一脉相承地偏执且不知满足。“尼禄……”他困得几乎睁不开眼睛了，只能半叹气地念着他的名字，往下滑了滑，摊开双腿把自己摆成一个放松又操起来很方便的姿势，然后彻底对困意投降。他知道尼禄会处理好一切，无论是弄脏的床单还是射进身体深处的精液，就像他还是个小小子的时候可以毫无顾忌地和维吉尔打闹到睡着，第二天早上肯定能被收拾得干干净净的在自己的小床上醒来，如果他们没有把家里弄得太乱的话，早餐还能得到一块蛋奶酥。

他一边迷迷糊糊地做着关于妈妈早餐的甜梦，一边感觉到有根棍子在肚子里卖力地捅着内脏，这实在是有点不太对劲 ，他能感受到那玩意想拼命往里钻的欲望，挤压着肠道让他感觉有点想吐，然后很快换了个角度，这次地方对了。但丁对那根棍子的识趣很是满意，大大方方地敞开身体让子宫更好地容纳棍子过于硕大的头部，龟头卡住了宫颈，然后开始小幅度抽插，他感觉子宫在肚子里被拽来拽去，但是不得不说那相当不错，他快被顶得高潮了。如果——如果他现在是魔人状态的话，这一发对准输卵管的内射足够他怀上一肚子蛋了，但是那实在太累了，他现在不太乐意那么做，他更喜欢像现在这样被使用着，什么也不用想，然后高潮，然后痉挛，然后发出欲望被填满的满足的粗喘，然后陷入深度睡眠。

抱着尼禄睡觉的感觉让他想起了大号泰迪熊布偶，尽管他五岁就不再需要那种懦弱的玩意儿了，但毛绒总会让人感觉心情很好，特别是这只大毛绒还热乎乎的，像半凝固的芝士，有点咸味，有点辣味，还有点焦糖味。怀抱里的小家伙当然不知道自己在但丁的梦境里变成了香甜芝士球，也许称他为小家伙可能已经不太妥当了，但是按半魔的年龄来算，他现在还处于青春期呢！像一切青春期的小伙子一样，尼禄横冲直撞、耍酷又爱逞强，这往往会使他们不顾一切地冲进任何危险的地方，但是人就是在一次次逞强中成长起来的，不是吗？就像他现在明明还是个大男孩，却逞强着想做但丁——这个比他还大上一轮——生物学意义上还是他的叔叔的男人，这个决定不比失去了恶魔手臂还企图单挑恶魔之王这种世界上最糟糕的决定明智到哪儿去，难以想象如果没有被但丁救下事态会发展到何种地步，一个会摔跤的Nelo Angelo？

但是如果可以的话，他还是不想让尼禄追到树上来，尽管被保护的感觉很不错，他也不希望保护他那个人会是尼禄。这无关什么男人的自尊这类无关紧要的玩意儿，他只是不想让这个小家伙承担太多他原本不应承担的东西，比如在不必要的战斗里被揍成猪头，比如和至亲兵戎相见，比如杀死自己的哥哥，杀死自己的父亲。虽然他没有意识到自己慌张之下的口不择言和像一只蝴蝶被从空中击碎的场面给尼禄带来了多么撕裂般痛苦的记忆，但他根本没得选——比起这个，他更不能接受的是那孩子因为自己而死去，哪怕这仅仅是一个可能性。然而但丁还是低估了青春期男孩的倔强，他试图赶走尼禄一次两次三次，却都被那家伙赶上来，就像他当年追着维吉尔到了塔顶一样一路追上了Qliphoth的树冠，直到他们站在同一块由魔力和鲜血凝结成的泛着云母和欧珀光泽的枝干上，呼吸着同一片云海之上稀薄的空气，被同一束金属一样冰冷的阳光刺得瞳孔紧缩。

但丁终究还是没能阻止尼禄和他父亲的战斗，他一开始就应该料到试图去阻止根本就是个错误，背叛的恶魔混合人类所诞生的罪恶的血统或许从出生起就注定了要永无止境的自相残杀，直至剩下最强壮也最残忍的那一个，这是他们从血液里背负而来的“原罪”——直到一个月前，他还是这样想的。但是尼禄，他看着这个小家伙，像看着一个奇妙的小怪物，他是恶魔，又太像人类了，虽然还是有点儿孤僻和不合群，但是他已经做的够好了。哪怕但丁对他说“来把你的剑捅进来吧”这种显而易见的黄段子的时候，尼禄也只会红着脸然后毫不犹豫地拒绝，他不擅长向他人施与痛苦，喜欢摇滚，喜欢小孩，会瘪着嘴哭得很难看，会修微波炉和摩托车，偷吃冰箱里的意面，还记得超市每周特价菜的日期……他擅长人类的一切麻烦事，并乐在其中。但丁透过这个男孩，得以窥见那个所谓人类世界的一角，像看一部有点无聊的纪录片，兴致缺缺却依然看得津津有味。

直到那家伙用暴力扯开了虬结扭曲的螺旋，他们第一次能在战斗后喘息着凝视对方疲惫、狼狈又伤痕累累的脸庞，简直太幸运了，死的那个既不是自己，也不是维吉尔，他明明都已经做好了跟草莓圣代永别的觉悟了，现在他又不得不去把和写给那小子的告别信一块交付给莫里森的地契再拿回来，甚至还要再收拾出来一间卧室，给面前那个同样被揍得灰头土脸的家伙住。而尼禄会处理好这一切，废墟一样的城市和比废墟更糟糕的事务所，尽管他皱着眉毛抿着嘴，看起来不太情愿，一副想要人抱抱他的样子，但是抱歉，小子，这一次不是为了玩了。但愿他永远也不要理解自己的苦衷，怀抱着那一句轻飘飘的西班牙语带来的钝痛，一边恨着他一边跌跌撞撞地走他自己的路，虽然新生的翅膀目前还不太擅长飞行，但既然那是双不属于恶魔的羽翼，就说明他们注定要走上不一样的道路。

而但丁又如何知道这个不轻易把爱意诉诸于口的孩子甚至从来没有真正恨过他，那份凶狠的眼神里藏着的东西太潦草也太复杂，咬碎了也说不出清楚，只能吞下去让锋利的碎片划伤自己的喉咙。然而他明天早上又会和每个尼禄留宿的日子一样被培根煎蛋丰腴的油脂香味叫醒，在他们不做爱的时候小孩并没有太多要对他说的，他们会坐在同一张桌子上吃早餐并听点爵士乐，即使是精心搭配过的营养早餐也会被但丁挤上的超多沙拉酱毁掉，然后尼禄会解决掉但丁剩下的牛奶，这是对恶魔猎人而言难得称得上平静的清晨时刻——不对，这次餐桌上将会坐进第三个人。


End file.
